sexeducationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sex Education
Sex Education is a British comedy-drama series, created by Laurie Nunn, that premiered on 11 January 2019, on Netflix. In February 2019, Netflix renewed Sex Education for a second season. Synopsis Socially awkward teenager Otis Milburn is ambivalent about sex, despite his mother being a sex therapist who is frank about all aspects of sexuality. After inadvertently assisting the school bully with his sexual performance anxiety, Otis sets up a sex advice business with Maeve—a confident but vulnerable classmate—to educate their fellow students in how to deal with their own sexual problems. Cast Main *Asa Butterfield as Otis Milburn *Gillian Anderson as Dr Jean F. Milburn *Ncuti Gatwa as Eric Effiong *Emma Mackey as Maeve Wiley *Connor Swindells as Adam Groff *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Jackson Marchetti *Alistair Petrie as Mr Groff *Mimi Keene as Ruby *Aimee Lou Wood as Aimee Gibbs *Chaneil Kular as Anwar *Simone Ashley as Olivia *Tanya Reynolds as Lily Iglehart *Mikael Persbrandt as Jakob Nyman *Patricia Allison as Ola Nyman Recurring *James Purefoy as Remi Milburn *Jim Howick as Mr. Hendricks *DeObia Oparei as Mr. Effiong *Rakhee Thakrar as Miss Sands *Lisa Palfrey as Cynthia *Samantha Spiro as Maureen Groff *Hannah Waddingham as Sofia Marchetti *Jojo Macari as Kyle *Joe Wilkinson as Jeffrey *Chris Jenks as Steve *Dan Skinner as Moordale Secondary School's swimming instructor. *Sharon Duncan-Brewster as Roz Marchetti *Edward Bluemel as Sean Wiley *Dan Mersh as Harry *Lily Newmark as Ruthie *Alice Hewkin as Tanya *Max Boast as Tom Baker *Daniel Ings as Dan *Doreene Blackstock as Mrs. Effiong *Kadeem Ramsay as OctoBoy Guest *Toby Williams as Tim *Lu Corfield as Sarah *Ezra Furman as Band Singer Development On 28 November 2017, it was announced that Netflix had given the production a series order. The series was created by Laurie Nunn with Ben Taylor expected to direct. Executive producers were set to include Jamie Campbell and Joel Wilson via their production company Eleven Film. On 4 December 2018, it was announced that the series would premiere on 11 January 2019. On 1 February 2019, Netflix renewed the series for a second season. Multimedia Images |-|Posters= ]] ]] |-|Promotional Images= Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(1).jpg Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(2).jpg Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(3).jpg Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(4).jpg Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(5).jpg Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(6).jpg Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(7).jpg Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(8).jpg Sex_Education_Season_2_Promo_Photos_(9).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (10).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (11).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (12).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (13).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (14).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (15).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (16).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (17).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (18).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (19).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (20).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (21).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (22).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (23).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (24).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (25).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (26).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (27).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (28).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (29).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (30).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (31).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (32).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (33).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (34).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(1).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(2).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(3).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(4).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(5).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(6).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(7).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(8).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(9).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(10).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(11).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(12).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(13).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(14).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(15).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(16).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(17).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(18).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(19).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(20).jpg Sex_Education_Season_1_Promo_Photos_(21).jpg |-|Character Portraits= Otis Milburn Season 2 Portrait.jpg Jean Milburn Season 2 Portrait.jpg Eric Effiong Season 2 Portrait.jpg Maeve Wiley Season 2 Portrait.jpg Adam Groff Season 2 Portrait.jpg Aimee Gibbs Season 2 Portrait.jpg Jackson Marchetti Season 2 Portrait.jpg Lily Iglehart Season 2 Portrait.jpg Ola Nyman Season 2 Portrait.jpg Otis Milburn Season 1 Portrait.jpg Eric Effiong Season 1 Portrait.jpg Maeve Wiley Season 1 Portrait.jpg Adam Groff Season 1 Portrait.jpg Aimee Gibbs Season 1 Portrait.jpg Jackson Marchetti Season 1 Portrait.jpg Lily Iglehart Season 1 Portrait.jpg Ola Nyman Season 1 Portrait.jpg |-|Videos= Sex Education Season 2 Trailer 2 Netflix Sex Education Season 2 Official Trailer Netflix Videos Trivia External Links * * References Category:Television Series